Another Chosen One
by that guy you know the one
Summary: The usual What if Xander had been something different for Halloween routine but i haven't seen one like this


Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story which I am surprised hasn't been done before

Xander looked around the new costume shop. His idea of going as a soilder were quickly squashed when he found out his mom had accidently bleached his army fatigues. He could still use the gun he bought for another costume he just had to figure out what.

And there it was. That was all he needed. He had everything else he would need at home. Xander tried on the long black coat. It was a perfect fit. Then he looked at the price tag.

"80 bucks! Aw man all i have is 20." he complained to no one but himself

"No worry, i can rent it to you for 20" said an English accent from behind him.

Xander turned around to find the shop owner.

"Really that would be awesome. I promise I won't get a scratch on it." Xander said as he ran out the door with the coat leaving the shop owner with nothing but a 20 in his hand and a twisted smile on his face.

Later that evning

There was a knock at the door of the Summers resident that was answered by Mrs. Summers herself.

"Xander? Wow. I love your costume. You really are a good likeness."

" Thanks Mrs. Summers. Are the girls ready?"

"They will down shortly. Oh here they come now." she said as Buffy came gracefully down the stairs in her noblewomen dress.

"Looking good Xander." Buffy said

"As do you lady Buffy." said Xander taking Buffy's hand and kissing it.

"Aw knock it off Xander." said a talking sheet.

"And here is Willow the Friendly Ghost" teased Xander.

"Hey no teasing, it's a classic" Said a nervous Willow

That night

The Man opened his eyes and peered through his sunglasses at his surroundings. A suburban neighborhood? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was the sight of Smith infecting him. He looked down at himself. His clothes had changed too, he was now wearing the outfit he had been while trying to rescue Morpheus. It was then that he noticed the girl in a skimpy outfit run through a tree towards him.

"Xanderyournevergonnabelievethisbuteveryonehasturnedinto... their cost...umes..." babbled willow as she noticed her friends slimmer build and face. "NO WAY."

"Um, are you an exile program." Said the man that looked like Xander.

"Neo, is that you?" Willow asked weakly.

"Who wants to know?" He said cautiously.

_Holy_ _Crap_ Willow thought. "Ok Neo, you have to listen to me. This isnt going to be easy to accept but this isn't you world. In this world your world is a movie and for some reason or another tonight everyone has turned into their Halloween costumes and my friend Xander dressed as you. So your in his body right now."

"Ok"

"What? Ok? You men your not confused? It makes sense to you?"

"It makes about as much sense as your whole life was in a computer program designed to keep you sedated while machines use you as a battery."

_Good point _Willow thought.

About 30 minutes later

"Well, well, look what we have here. A defenseless little slayer ripe for eating. What do you think luv." Spike said while holding an unconscious Buffy.

"We should leave. Ms. Edith is scared. The One is coming to kill us." Rambled Dru.

"The One? The one what."

"The One chosen to save the world."

"She's right here luv and she won't be saving anyone anymore." Spike said as he leaned in towards Buffy's neck.

Just after he said that something crashed through the roof of the warehouse. "What the bloody hell?" yelled Spike as he looked for what had come through the roof. There stood a man in a long black coat and sunglasses. "Well. If it isn't one of the Slayers little friends. Piss off while you can cause your next mate."

"I don't think so." Said the man as he opened his coat reveling about 10 stakes holstered to his body.

"Bloody Hell. The wanker's serious. Alright then lets have a go." Spike said before lunging at Neo. Neo simply stepped out of the way faster that the eyes could see grabbed one of Spikes arms, twisted it behind his back, and kicked him through a wall.

"You'll pay for that."Spike said while pulling himself out of the rubble.

Neo didn't have a chance to reply because about that time Xander got his body back. _Crap _He thought.

"Oh really. I think i might have something to say about that." said a familiar voice from behind him. Xander turned around to see Buffy getting off ground.

"Ah bugger" mumbled spike said as he grabbed Dru and ran.

Months later

"Now stay down bitch." yelled Angelus as he knocked Buffy out with the butt of his sword and was raised it for a killing blow.

"Nooooo" screamed Xander as he jumped from his hiding spot and knocked Angelus off his feet. Realizing what he had just done he picked up Buffy's sword and stood ready to fight.

"So the boy wants to be a knight in shining armor," hissed Angelus "Be careful or the dragon just might burn ya."

What happened next Xander Couldn't explain but some how he was blocking, parrying, and dodging all of Angelus's strikes and slashes

"Stand still you little bas..." before the vampire could finish his sentence he felt a huge pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw Xander's sword there.

"Sorry Buff." Xander whispered as he kicked Angelus into the swirling vortex that was meant to destroy the world. The portal closed but the statue began glowing a deep red as cracks started forming in it. "Crap" he yelled as he ran to pick up Buffy and without even thinking he jump through the roof. He and Buffy were at least a mile in the air before he realized what was happening and stopped rising and just stayed there in mid air.

"Woah"

Authors note: if you want me to continue this story just give me good reviews


End file.
